True Love
by Apple Caramel
Summary: Walaupun tak diungkapkan, tapi jauh di dasar sana, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta. Dan mungkin itulah yang disebut-sebut sebagai True Love–Cinta Sejati. / AoKise Songfic / Don't like don't read


**True Love**

.

.

.

.

Kise bersenandung pelan mengikuti nada yang mengalun dari headphonenya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan berhubung tidak ada latihan basket atau pemotretan apapun, jadi dengan senang hati Kise menyebut hari ini adalah hari malas. Seluruh anggota keluarganya sedang menghadiri acara keluarga yang dengan sukses Kise hindari dengan alasan ia lelah karena latihan dan permotretan. Bersandar di kursi malas sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPod miliknya dan ditemani oleh beberapa makanan ringan. Kise menghela napas panjang menikmati 'Simulasi Surga'nya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menusuk pipinya dengan jari. Kise pun kembali ke dunia fana yang kejam dari 'Surga'nya. Ia menoleh ke pemilik jari; di sana. Di sebelah dirinya. Ada mahluk berwarna gelap yang sedang menusuk-nusuk pelan pipinya dengan jari gelapnya. Kise membulatkan matanya sebelum terpekik "AOMINECCHI!?"

"Tak usah bereaksi seperti melihat hantu begitu, bodoh!" ucap mahluk berwarna gelap itu yang diketahui sebagai Aomine.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam rumahku!?" Kise melepas headphonenya dan dengan refleks ia loncat dari kursi untuk menjauhi Aomine.

"Karena kau adalah orang bodoh yang tak mengunci pintu rumah," ujar Aomine dengan malas. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur yang memasuki rumahmu adalah aku. Bagaimana kalau orang asing yang memasuki rumahmu? Dan lagi…" Aomine menyeringai sambil memperhatikan Kise dari atas sampai bawah. "kau hanya memakai baju seperti itu."

Kise sendiri menatap pakaiannya; kaos putih polos dan semi transparan dengan celana pendek bergambar tokoh kartun spons yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Kise langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, ia lari ke kamarnya dengan wajah merah.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**True Love ****© P!nk**

******the Picture doesn't belong to me**

**"True Love" oleh Apple Caramel**

**Peringatan! : OOC, Cerita ngelantur kemana-mana, Typo bertebaran, dll.**

.

.

Saat Kise kembali ke ruang tengah—setelah ganti baju—, ia mendapati Aomine telah mengambil alih singgasananya dan memakan makanan kecilnya. "Aominecchi! Jangan melakukan hal seenaknya di rumah orang! Tidak sopan!" omel Kise sambil merampas bungkus _chips_ dari tangan Aomine.

"Rumah orang?" tanya Aomine sambil menatap Kise dengan malas. "Setahu aku ini rumah pacarku." Mendengar perkataan Aomine barusan, wajah Kise kembali dihiasi 100 warna merah. Aomine menyeringai sambil merebut kembali _chips_ yang bukan miliknya itu.

Dan satu hal yang Kise pelajari dari kejadian ini: Aomine adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Kise benar-benar ingin menampar wajah yang di hiasi seringai kucing Chesire itu. Ia melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada Aomine dan Aomine menyadari itu, karena dari tadi Aomine tak melepaskan pandangannya dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku disini?" tanya Aomine kemudian bangkit dari 'singgasana' Kise. "Kalau pergi ke rumah Satsuki, pasti dia akan menerimaku dengan lapang dada." Aomine berjalan menuju pintu, memunggungi Kise.

Kise menatap punggung Aomine. Rasanya sakit melihat punggung laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu menjauh dari dirinya. Seakan-akan, jika sosok itu melangkah keluar dari pintu itu, Kise takkan bisa melihatnya lagi. Dan Kise tahu jika ia kehilangan sosok menyebalkannya itu, hidup Kise akan terasa hambar.

Tangan Aomine sudah mencapai kenop pintu. Dan entah apa yang Kise pikirkan, ia berlari ke arah pemuda gelap itu dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pingganya Aomine, menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung bidang itu, mencengkram kaus yang dikenakan Aomine dengan kuat, seakan-akan Kise bisa kehilangan Aomine kapanpun.

"Kau sedang apa, Kise?" tanya Aomine dingin. Maupun Kise atau Aomine tak ada yang bergerak satu mili pun.

"Jangan pergi…" walaupun Kise bergumam tak jelas, tapi Aomine tahu persis apa yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda bermata sepadu dengan rambutnya itu. "'ku mohon…"

"Ha? Kau bicara apa sih, Kise? Aku kan cuma ingin ke toilet." ujar Aomine, bahkan Kise dapat mendengar seringainya.

Kise langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh sambil membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya sendiri, wajahnya sangat panas, dan ia yakin ada 1000 warna merah kini menghiasi wajahnya. Aomine benar-benar mengacaukan Kise, dan ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya.

Aomine tertawa puas sambil berjalan keluar ruangan itu menuju toilet. 'dan aku cuma ingin menonjok wajahmu, Aominecchi!' rutuk Kise dalam hati.

.

Otak kecil miliknya itu memang sangat menyebalkan! Kalau dia memiliki otak yang lebih besar itu artinya ia akan sangat, sangat, sangat menyebalkan! Tak bisakah ia mengerti perasaanku dengan otaknya yang kecil itu?! Dia benar-benar merepotkan!

Dari tadi Kise hanya menatap Aomine yang sedang tiduran sambil menonton TV di sofanya dengan tatapan membunuh, sambil merutuki dirinya kenapa ia bisa berpacaran dengan mahluk gelap —yang sekarang Kise yakini— berasal dari cincin kesembilan*.

"Oi! Kise!" Aomine memanggilnya, tapi Kise masih melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya. "Aku tahu kau terkesan dengan wajahku yang tampan, tapi tak usah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

Cih. Tampan? Nenekmu kiper!

"Kise!" Aomine mendudukan dirinya di sofa tempat ia tiduran tadi. "Kesini deh." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat untuk Kise duduk di sana.

Walaupun batin Kise menolak untuk menuruti Aomine, tapi badannya bergerak dengan sendirinya, seakan-akan memang disanalah seharusnya Kise berada; Di samping Aomine.

Kise menghepaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, tepat di samping Aomine. "Anak pintar." Ujar Aomine sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kise. Dan Kise sangat senang saat Aomine melakukan itu. Tunggu. Senang? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Memangnya ia pikir Kise itu seekor anjing?! Yang akan senang ketika kepalanya di elus-elus sambil dipuji?!

Tapi kenyataannya begitu. Kise langsung tersenyum senang dengan mata berbinar-binar saat Aomine melakukan itu. Kemudian Kise meletakan kepalanya di paha Aomine, mencari posisi nyaman. Kise tertawa kecil saat Aomine mengelus-elus kepala Kise yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Aomine heran, menundukan kepalanya untuk bertemu wajah Kise.

"Aku hanya heran," ujar Kise sambil menatap langsung ke mata gelap Aomine. "ternyata kau bisa bersikap romantis juga ya." Tambahnya girang.

"R-ro— Apa tadi kau bilang?" Aomine mengernyit.

"Romantis. Aku bilang kau bisa bersikap Romantis, Aominecchi." Kise mengulang perkataannya barusan.

"Ro-roman— apalah itu."

"Romantis, Aominecchi!"

"Rom— Terserah apapun itu! Kau terlalu banyak baca komik cewek!" Aomine memalingkan wajahnya. Kise duduk tegak, dan menatap Aomine dengan sebal. Memangnya apa salahnya dari baca komik cewek? Kejam.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Kise ingin sekali memeluk Aomine. Ia ingin melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan, tetapi Kise tahu bahwa dirinya mencintai Aomine. Dan hal itu membuat Kise bertanya pada dirinya sendiri; 'Kenapa dia masih disini —Disisi Aomine?' Atau 'Kemana dia harus pergi— jika tanpa Aomine?'. Dia satunya-satunya cinta yang pernah ia kenal. Tapi—

"Aku benci padamu," ujar Kise dan tanpa berpikir ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Aomine, dan menarik dirinya untuk mendekat pada cowok berambut biru gelap itu. Membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher milik Aomine. "Aku benar-benar benci padamu," Kise tak bergerak, dan Aomine tak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa dia masih disana. "Aku… membencimu…" tambahnya dengan suara pelan, tapi dipastikan Aomine dapat mendengarnya.

Aomine menyeringai, tapi melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar model itu. "Aku juga…" Aomine menggantungkan kalimatnya dan itu membuat Kise menatap Aomine— 100 warna merah menghiasi pipi Aomine. "Aku juga benci padamu." Lanjutnya. Tapi justru mendengar kata itu, Kise malah tersenyum.

Aomine yang selalu mengejeknya, Aomine yang selalu berkata tanpa berpikir, Aomine yang membuat Kise benci padanya, tapi disaat yang bersaman, ia adalah Aomine yang membuat Kise jatuh cinta. Kadang-kadang Kise bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya mereka bisa serasi? Tapi tanpa Aomine, ia tidak lengkap. Walaupun tak diungkapkan, tapi jauh di dasar sana, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta. Dan mungkin itulah yang disebut-sebut sebagai _True Love_–Cinta Sejati.

**FIN**

***Cincin Kesembilan : pokoknya ini lingkar terluar dari neraka deh, yang isinya mahluk-mahluk serem gitu. susah ngejelasinnya =A= coba aja googling Dante's Inferno, the ninth circle of Hell.**

_**A/N: Kyaaaaaaa! Akhirnya saya berani nge-post penpik! ini penpik pertama yang saya publikasi kan! Kyaaaaaaa! Eh iya, hampir lupa. Pertama saya ngucapin terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca penpik (baca : FanFic) abal, nggak jelas, typo, terlalu OOC, nggak bermutu, sok bagus, sok romance padahal gagal total, sok iye, sok punya tata bahasa, (Masukan hinaan lainnya *disini*). Pokoknya terimakasih banget! Apa lagi buat Dedecchi-sama (baca : Ade saya) yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menghujat penpik hina ini. Dan saya akan menerima pendapat, kritik, saran, flame, hujatan, hinaan, dan segala sumbangan (?) dalam bentuk apapun dengan lapang dada, selapang dada Momoi #plak dan saya minta maaf karena omongannya Kise nggak ada embel-embel "-ssu" nya. sumpah saya bingung mau sisipin dimana=A=**_

_**Oke, Saya Apple Caramel dan sekarang kau telah baca penpik hina saya. Terimakasih banyak~ Stay AWESOME~**_


End file.
